Falling and Falling Hard
by lightsoul
Summary: I, Uchiha Sasuke have fallen and fallen Hard for a straight boy named Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Falling and Falling Hard.

_I'm so pathetic…_

Sasuke watched the blonde from afar. He laughed as he played around with friends, poking fun at one another. His arms around a pink haired girl…it all looked so right…so natural that it was sickening, him and her. Sasuke didn't know for a fact that they were together but it certainly looked that way. He leaned against a wall and she leaned on him and they both laughed as another one in their group made a joke.

_Why was it him…damn it._

He started to turn his head toward my direction but I turned away just in time so our eyes didn't meet…but I knew he was watching me…staring at me, he always does. I glance back at him and our eyes meet and he smiles which in turn makes me smile.

"Sasuke."

I turn to my right and catch sight of my friend, Shikamaru. He had a bored look on his face as usual.

"We're going to be late." I sigh and turn back to see that Naruto had turned his attention back to his friends.

_I'm so pathetic…I, __Uchiha__ Sasuke, have fallen and fallen hard for __Uzumaki__ Naruto, a straight boy._

_- - - - - _

I had always thought I was straight. I liked a few girls here and there and going into 11th grade I had a crush on a girl I met named Hinata. For the first semester of school I had given all my attention to her and her friends Tenten and Tayuya in the last period of the day and luckily we had been placed in the same Physics team. It was a fun first semester a lot of laughs but over the course I lost interest in Hinata…she just wasn't my type.

Over that semester I had also found a new interest, writing. Ever since I first started I lover writing my own ideas down, interpreting things in my own way and rewriting them. My friends, very few, liked it and encouraged me…but in the second semester I had been transferred out of my team and placed in _**his.**_

At first my thoughts about him were that he was an idiot and joked around too much. Over time though he grew on me to the point where a single look at him would make me smile. Without even trying or knowing he had grown so close to me, closer than most of my friends and family.

_And before I knew it I had fallen for him_.

But let me start from the first day of the second semester…

** I was reading over this and it made me smile a bit. So I decided to repost it. Along with something new.**


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a loud yawn as I wait for the bell to ring so that class can begin, I check the clock. _1 minute left…_ I thought to myself boredly. That's when Hinata came waltzing in. She looked particularly happy…probably talked to the guy she liked. Quirking my eyebrow I smirked at her. She smiled shyly and sat down be hind me.

Turning half way in my seat, my legs facing the next row I looked at her and smiled. "So? What's got you all happy?" She smiled and giggled a bit.

"He talked to me today!" She squealed and buried her face in her arms.

"What did he say?"

"Hi!" I could see she was blushing; the red had reached the back of her neck. I sigh, she's been stalking this guy for about two months now…before I had grown a crush on her.

"That's it?" Well I guess that's a lot since he never talks.

"You're just jealous!" I smirk at her.

"Hey Sasuke!" Another one of my friends entered the room. Pink hair flowing to her mid back she moved one of her bangs behind her ear as she sat beside Hinata.

"Hey Tayuya."

"How'd it go with Gaara?" Tayuya asked a bit too loudly, causing Hinata to blush.

"Shhh!" I smile as I watch the drama start. It went the same every day, Hinata would come in, usually call me a name and vice versa, then Tayuya, making fun of Hinata. Now all that was left was…

The bell suddenly shrieks out and a brunet comes skidding in. "Safe!" She proclaims with a huge smile, just dodging another bullet.

"Congratulation Miss Shimane." Our teacher comes out from the back room with her hands on her hips.

"Hehehe…sorry Mrs. Kurenai…" Kurenai sighed.

"Just take your seat miss Tenten." Tenten nodded and quickly took the seat in front of me. She turned how I was and gave me a wink and a thumbs up.

"You're lucky you run track…" I smirk. I know why she's late. She goes to hang out with her boyfriend until they can't be with each other anymore.

"Its not luck its skill!" She smirked. I mumbled a "What ever" And looked at the clock on the far wall.

"Alright kids." Kurenai started. "I hope you had a nice winter because now we will be getting right back into work." There were a couple of groans but I smirked. Physics is easy. "We'll be talking about Newton's three laws." She turned to the board and started to write. Out of habit I pulled out my note book and start copying. I go into Auto-mode and zone out into my own little world while copying the notes .I went through most of class like this. That's when I notice something…a pair of eyes on me. I stop taking notes and turn to my left. That's when I caught a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring right at me. He turned away quickly though. My brows furrow as I try to recall something…how long has this kid been in the class.

I_ never noticed him before… _

"Alright! Pencils down!" Kurenai states, hands on her hips again. "Now, due to a lot of your whining, I will give you all new lab groups." She walks over to the first of five lab tables. "When I call you name come here and meet your new group.

"Aw, damn it!" Tenten cursed and pouted. I, Tenten, Tayuya, and Hinata were all in the same group before the break. "I don't want another group!" I again zoned out while looking at the clock. Drowning out all sounds as I concentrated on my own little world, thinking of my next chapter of a new story I was writing….when I noticed that kid was staring oat me again. Our eyes met again but this time they lingered and he gave me a small smile. Had to admit, it was cute.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He turned away from my gaze and stood up. He walked over to the table that Kurenai was at, which was now the third table. "Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata walked over. "Haku Yoshida!" A girl, in front of the Naruto kid stood up and walked up. "Tayuya Tanaka! (Too many characters don't have last names!) And last Sasuke Uchiha!" Well at least I still have Hinata and Tayuya." Tenten pouted again and crossed her arms, muttering something about not being fair. I walk over to the table, Tayuya and Hinata already waiting for me.

I was about to say "Poor Tenten" but my voice was caught in my throat when my eyes, for the third time, caught those blue ones again, but like the first time he turned away and started talking with Haku.

That was the first time I heard his voice, it was light, like he hadn't fully gone through puberty. The way he stood, one leg crossed over the other, toes touching the ground. He gestured with his hands like if he were speaking sign language. My first thought was that he was gay. He dressed it, tight black pants that hung low on his hips, with a white belt with a star buckle and a tight orange shirt.

_Am…am I checking him out?_

I ripped my eyes away from him and joined in the conversation that the two girls were having.

_This might be fun…_

The final bell rings and we all start to pack up. Saying a quick goodbye to the others I head out the door. As I walk toward the gate I zone out again. (Yes, I do this constantly all day….my ADD kicks in at random times) Not paying attention I run into some one smaller than me. The thud snaps me back to reality and I look to the ground. There Naruto sat looking up at me.

"Sorry." I mutter and offer him a hand. He takes it and my heart skips a beat as he uses my weight to hoist himself up.

"It's alright Sasuke" He smiles at me. "Just don't let it happen again or I'll have to mess ya up!" he smiles and winks at me falling back into step with Haku.

_This might be very fun._


	3. Chapter 3

I find myself in sixth period again. Hinata behind me copying notes, Tayuya was leaning back listening to her ipod not caring, and Tenten was absent. coughditchingcough Kurenai has gone into a long drawl about natural reactions of things in the universe. I yawn and close my eyes tightly. I can feel a Naruto stare at me. He's been staring at me. Ever since we were assigned as partners his gaze has been in my direction every day…it's creeping me out. I glance over to him and our eyes meet again and he smiles. Like a contagion it spreads to me and I smile back.

_Damn it! Why does __he__…_

"Alright! Break off into your lab groups, its experiment time." Kurenai announces with her hands on her hips. I slowly trudge to the square table. Naruto and Haku on the right, Hinata and Tayuya on my left and I take the center seat-me being leader since ill be the one doing all the work.

(Okay, this was about seven months ago so I don't remember the exact experiment)

I read the instruction and get to work. Tying a string to the stand I attach a weight to the end of it. The measure of Kinetic and potential energy. Every one was observing me.

"Can someone lift the weight then let it go? I need to measure the time with…where is the stopwatch?" I turn toward Naruto who was screwing around with the thing. My eye twitches and snatch it from him.

"Hey!" He pouts

_Cute…_

"I was using that."

"My grade is more important that your amusement, Dobe." I reset the watch. "Tayuya can you lift the weight? Let it go when I say." She nods and grabs the weight.

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Let go now."

The instructions said to let it do twenty complete swings then clock the time. It was about the seventh swing when Naruto moves to my side and tries to look at the clock. As a reaction I move away from him, I don't like being touched. I glance at the clock-five more minutes till school lets out.

_About time…_

I feel something-someone press into my back. Naruto had moved behind me and was peering over my shoulder…well as best he could being almost five inches shorter then me. Arm went around my waist to grip the table other hand was lightly touching my shoulder.

_What the fuck?_

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" He asked innocently.

"Get away from me." I state blandly. (Aren't I the nicest person?)

"But I cant see the watch." He rests his chin on my shoulder. I can feel my face heating up and the stares from the rest of the group. This position was so wrong.

"Y-you don't need to see it." I shrugged of his chin and he stepped back to my side trying to see the watch again.

"Yes I do, I'm a very curious person."

"You mean nosey…" I mutter to myself.

"But Sasuke." Whines. He pokes me in the side and my body jerks. Here's a secret no one knows about, I'm very, very, _**very ticklish. **_It seems like the entire class stops, the crude pendulum was forgotten, and Naruto got this look on his face. An evil "I know you weakness" look. I step sideways, away from him and that look. A second to late though. The next thing I knew Naruto was tickling me. I fought back the laughter but it broke through. I swear the entire room went silent and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Ahem." Some cleared their throat. Naruto stopped and stepped back. When my vision cleared I saw Kurenai glaring at both of us. I regained my composure and straighten my shirt. "Mr. Uchiha, Uzumaki. This is not a place of play, the next time this happens you'll both do text book work. Understood?"

"Yes." We both say. I shoot a glare at Naruto who just smiles at me. The bell shrieks and everyone starts clearing out. Naruto shoves his stuff inside of his bag and waits for Haku.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto says, pokes me in the side again before leaving the class room. I'm still glaring at him.

"You know Sasuke…I never knew you were ticklish." Tayuya grins. "I'm gonna have fun tomorrow." She cackles and leaves, Hinata close behind.

_That's the reason I don't like being touched…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Damn that Naruto…Now everyone knows my one weakness…_Sasuke stood outside school waiting at the bus stop alone like every day. He had seen off Hinata and Tayuya a while ago. Sasuke sighed as he looked through his backpack. Sasuke stilled in his search when he felt something was wrong…Someone was behind him…

"Boo!" Someone shook Sasuke's shoulders causing him to drop his backpack, spilling its contents on the ground. When he calmed himself down he turned and glared at who ever dared sneak up on him. He was about to open his mouth but stopped when he saw bright blue eyes and a stupid grin.

_Naruto…_

"Haha! Not only are you ticklish, your Jumpy too! You're so cute Sasuke!" It's about then Sasuke stopped thinking of a comeback.

_Cute…He thinks I'm…_

"Well I'll see you later Sasuke! I have to get home." He waved goodbye and kept walking. When he was out of earshot…

"What the...FUCK!" It was then he noticed that his bus had just pulled up. He scrambled to gather his things together and on to the bus.

On the way back…Sasuke smiled to himself

_Heh…Cute…_

_**Just a little drabble I worked on…I might pick this story up again…Maybe**_


End file.
